


Incomparable

by Frozen_Meatballs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Iceland is really just mentioned tbh, M/M, no they are not siblings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Meatballs/pseuds/Frozen_Meatballs
Summary: Sonja muses why she and her ex boyfriend never really were meant for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My only contribution to my ultimate OTP Female!Norway/Iceland wow. I've always loved the name Svanna or Sonja (as homage to Norway's Queen) as the human name of female Norway. Transferred here from ffnn again because Ao3 feels much more homey.

It was raining. The skies felt her emotion.

She sat there on her soft and comfy, slate grey couch with a book on her lap and coffee on the table in front of her.

Lightning struck which made her swerve her head and look out of the window. She waited for another lightning to pass the earth and hit whatever sorry thing there was on its way.

Beautiful to look at, yet dangerous to stop. That was how people viewed her. She doesn't mind. She never did. It was better respected than be fooled on, she mused. At least that's how she viewed it. _Respect._ Something she must have lost upon learning the truth of him; of them; of everyone and everything that had come to this point. How has she missed that? She was supposed to be lightning! She was there to cause panic upon their world when they rained upon hers.

But then she shook her head as another lightning passed and the electricity went out. She wasn't lightning. Lightning illuminated the place when the skies got filled with dark, gloomy clouds. She wasn't like that. Never born nor raised to be.

Thunder roared. Perhaps she was thunder. She shook her head. She wasn't, she can't. Thunder makes the place go loud. She was far from that. She doesn't go second next to lightning. Not that thunder is any lesser, something that can be just pushed aside. She just wasn't. Maybe that loud and proud boyfriend of hers was.

Ex-boyfriend, she reminded herself. A smile crept on her beautiful face. There were more things in the room she was in that can compare to her. Looking around, she came face to face with the book she was supposed to read, but stopped when the lights went out.

Maybe she was a book. Books were the subject to the common saying "Don't judge a book by its cover." Then again, that pretty much applied to her ex-lover as well. She thought about the times he took her on their dates. The times they sat on this very couch she sat at and snuggles 'till dusk. She thought about the time people said how handsome and masculine her boyfriend was. She agreed. Now, people asked and whispered. Why?

She loved him.

Did he?

She hoped.

But what happened? When had she become to him like that small green pea everyone refused to eat? That everyone moved to the side to make way for the others. When had she become less? Was it because she was a woman?

How come she missed those moments when her ex-boyfriend's looks were no longer loving; no longer longing? How had she missed those photos of them so happy without her in the middle? How had she missed all the signs that his ex- boyfriend was actually swinging on the other side?!

A hand snaked its way to her waist. _Snakes_. Heh. They were the snakes.

Soft lips kissed her forehead so lovingly. _Soft_. Was once her. They made her hard.

A low, manly voice profusely whispered that self-pity did not suite her. _Manly_. Were they ever?

A gloved hand tucked her long hair on her ear and slowly caressed her smooth cheeks. _Long_. It was her patience for him she no longer had for him.

Sonja Bondevik looked over to her new boyfriend and smiled beneath the darkness surrounding them.

Mathias and Berwald can go enjoy themselves.

She was much happier to be with her Icelandic man.

He said she was incomparable.


End file.
